marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Segunda temporada
La segunda temporada de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. se estrenó en la cadena ABC el 23 de Septiembre de 2014. Mientras que en América Hispana se estrenó el 28 de Octubre de 2014 en Canal Sony. Sinopsis Después de ayudar a detener a HYDRA, Coulson fue nombrado Director y se le encomendó la tarea de reconstruir la agencia. Esta no será una tarea fácil de conseguir con la mayoría de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. muertos, trabajando para HYDRA en secreto o como agentes libres. La Agente Melinda May, piloto experta, artista marcial y amiga desde hace tiempo, continuará cuidando de Coulson tras los misteriosos grabados que ha estado pintando en las paredes. ¿Qué significan esos grabados, y se puede confiar en Coulson? Grant Ward, altamente entrenado en combate y espionaje, fue descubierto como topo de Hydra y traidor a S.H.I.E.L.D., y fue encerrado lejos del mundo y de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Pero esta no será la última vez que le hayamos visto… Después de ser dejados a su suerte en medio del océano por Ward, el Agente Leo Fitz, brillante ingeniero, y la Agente Jemma Simmons, genio bioquímica, encontraron una forma de escapar de su tumba marítima. Pero lo hecho no ha ido bien con Fitz, que ha entrado en coma y podría no volver a recuperar nunca sus funciones cognitivas, una noticia devastadora para Simmons. Y la hacker informática Skye, ahora agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. por pleno derecho, descubrió sus orígenes como 0-8-4, un objeto de origen desconocido, y que sus padres fueron considerados monstruos. ¿Podría tener Skye una oscuridad durmiendo dentro de ella? Reparto Principales *Clark Gregg como Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen como Melinda May *Brett Dalton como Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet como Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge como Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker como Leo Fitz *Nick Blood como Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki como Bobbi Morse Secundarios *B.J. Britt como Antoine Triplett † *Henry Simmons como Alphonso Mackenzie *Simon Kassianides como Sunil Bakshi † *Brian Patrick Wade como Carl Creel *Adrian Pasdar como Glenn Talbot *Reed Diamond como Daniel Whitehall † *Ruth Negga como Raina † *Tim DeKay como Christian Ward † *Patton Oswalt como Billy Koenig / Sam Koenig *Kyle MacLachlan como Calvin Zabo *Maya Stojan como Agente 33 † *Christine Adams como Anne Weaver *Dichen Lachman como Jiaying † *Blair Underwood como Andrew Garner *Edward James Olmos como Robert Gonzales † *Luke Mitchell como Lincoln Campbell *J. August Richards como Deathlok Invitados de Marvel Cinematic Universe *Hayley Atwell como Peggy Carter *Neal McDonough como Dum Dum Dugan *Kenneth Choi como Jim Morita † *Jaimie Alexander como Sif *Henry Goodman como Doctor List † *Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill Episodios *Shadows *Heavy is the Head *Making Friends and Influencing People *Face My Enemy *A Hen in the Wolf House *A Fractured House *The Writing on the Wall *The Things We Bury *Ye Who Enter Here *What They Become *Aftershocks *Who You Really Are *One of Us *Love in the Time of HYDRA *One Door Closes *Afterlife *Melinda *The Frenemy of My Enemy *The Dirty Half Dozen *Scars *S.O.S. Part One *S.O.S. Part Two en:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season Two Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Episodios de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.